¿Nos conocemos? Creo que no
by nerytaa metallium
Summary: Gohan asiste por primera vez al instituto, aunque no es un chico corriente y eso lo sabe. Intentará ocultar sus "poderes" pero... ¿Quién le descubrirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo…); son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**N.A. Para estrenarme he decidido publicar una historia de Dragon Ball aunque no sé ni yo misma como va a desarrollarse. Aún intento ordenarme las ideas *risas*.**

**Esta historia contiene frases del manga (raramente del anime) de Dragon Ball (Z) y en ocasiones está desordenada para poder meter mis ideas. Espero que no importe y que eso no afecte a la lectura.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y el extraño orden de palabras.**

**Sin más ánimo de entretener presento la historia. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡Aparece Videl!

El despertador de Gohan, Goten, llegó a su hora esa mañana.

-Gohaaaaaaaan, despieeertaaaaa… -canturreó el pequeño.

Como su hermano no se levantaba empezó a saltarle en la tripa. El medio-saiyan se despertó.

-¿Qué son estas horas Goten? –bostezó somnoliento a su hermano.

-Hoy es tu primer día, ¿recuerdas?

El joven se levantó corriendo al armario. Después de echar a su hermano se dispuso a vestirse. Fue a desayunar encontrándose con su madre.

-Buenos días mamá –sonrió el medio-saiyan.

La mujer sonrió acabando de calentar el vaso de leche con chocolate. El medio-saiyan se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer nada más tomaron asiento su madre y su hermano. Cuando acabó puso los platos en la pileta para que su madre los fregara y salió afuera. Goten lo siguió.

-¿Te vas ya? –preguntó el pequeño.

-Sí, no quiero llegar tarde… -le movió el pelo al pequeño.

-¡Cuando llegues quiero que juguemos juntos! ¡A pelear como dice tío Vegeta que lo hacía con papá!

Gohan no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica. Añoraba a su padre…

Su madre, por mucho que fingiera que podía con dos hijos, acababa cansada al final del día, sin tiempo para ella misma. La ausencia de su padre también le dolía, y más durante siete largos años…

El joven suspiró.

-De acuerdo, lucharemos…

Goten dio un pequeño salto de alegría. Por otro lado, su madre, salió con el delantal puesto para despedirlo.

-No llegues tarde y ten cuidado con las chicas –advirtió su madre.

El chico asintió avergonzado y llamó a la nube voladora para salir de la pequeña zona en la que se encontraban, la zona 439 del este para dirigirse a Satan City e integrarse un poco entre la gente de su instituto.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, se despidió de Kinton y saltó de la nube para encaminarse al instituto. Viendo su reloj de pulsera comprobó que levaba el tiempo muy justo y comenzó a correr hasta que oyó unos disparos. Un tiroteo llamó su atención de justiciero y defensor de la paz. Alzados, disparando con armas automáticas se hallaban unos maleantes que querían acabar un atraco.

-Otra vez… Esta ciudad… No tiene remedio… -suspiró cansinamente.

Decidido a ayudar se sacó la mochila dejándola tras unos arbustos y se transformó en súper saiyan para que no le reconociesen.

Los bandidos por su lado, estaban tan ofuscados disparándoles a la policía que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Gohan se les acercó desde el aire.

-¡VENGA, ADELANTE! ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS MALDITO POLICÍA? –rió uno de los atracadores sin dejar de disparar, dándole oportunidad nula a los policías para atacar.

Gohan noqueó a dos asaltantes; uno con una patada y el otro con un puñetazo. Cuando oyó los cuerpos caer a tierra el asaltante se alarmó.

-¿¡DE DÓNDE SALES TÚ!? –gritó asombrado mientras no se refrenaba en disparar el arma para mutilar al muchacho.

Gohan por su parte había realizado un rapidísimo movimiento de manos imposible de ver al ojo humano. Cuando acabó de disparar, el maleante observó cómo el semi-saiyan tenía el brazo alargado cerrado en un puño.

_¿¡No le han hecho nada las balas!? _–se alarmó.

Gohan abrió la mano dejando caer todas las balas que había atrapado para horror del hombre. Nada más soltarlas, con una gran velocidad pateó la cara del hombre que cayó del coche al suelo. El conductor y el copiloto, horrorizados y enfadados empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro.

-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

-¡HUYAMOS!

Dieron contacto al coche y salieron de allí a la velocidad máxima que el coche les permitía aunque, claro está, Gohan no les iba a dejar escapar. Con un grito y una pequeña onda invisible de ki el coche saltó por los aires volándose todo el dinero. El techo del coche, en el suelo, estaba abollado y lleno de golpes. Por su parte los atracadores estaban inconscientes. Acabado su trabajo, el héroe se fue corriendo de la escena antes de que llegara la policía.

Los policías miraban la escena asombrados.

-¿Qué… Qué… Qué ha pasado…? –preguntó uno de los policías muy extrañado sosteniendo temblorosamente la pistola entre sus manos.

En el cruce del principio de la calle se encontraba Gohan de vuelta a la normalidad colocándose la bandolera mientras suspiraba por la tensión.

-¡Oye! –exclamó una voz femenina detrás suya.

El joven se asustó ahogando un gritito en lo más profundo de su garganta.

_¿¡ME HA DESCUBIERTO!? ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!_

Una hermosa joven se hallaba detrás del chico. Portaba una holgada camiseta blanca y unos ciclistas negros. Una insignia de una estrella enganchada en su camiseta marcaba a que instituto pertenecía. Ajena a la preocupación de Gohan se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Quién ha hecho eso? No creo que haya sido la policía…

-No sé… -dubitó el chico- yo no lo he visto…

La joven frustrada se crujió los nudillos.

-¡Y yo que he venido corriendo…! –bufó molesta.- ¿…Quién habrá sido?

Un simpático y asombrado que la vio en la lejanía se dirigió a ella.

-¡Ah, señorita Videl…! –dijo alegrándose de que la muchacha se hallara ahí.- ¡Lo he visto! ¡Lo he visto todo! ¡Ha sido el guerrero dorado!

La cara de todos cambió de asombro a alegría y, nuevamente, a asombro.

-¡El guerrero dorado,… Otra vez…!

El hombre asintió perplejo y asustado.

-¡Es un hombre muy fuerte y rápido…! Emitió una… -tomó una bocanada de aire necesaria para su edad –…una extraña energía y el coche de uno de los atracadores dio una vuelta de campana…

Aquel asombrado anciano se le acercó y le señaló la insignia que portaba con toda seguridad.

-¡Sí! ¡Creo que era un alumno de su instituto, el Orange Star High School…! –dubitó un instante – Al menos llevaba esa insignia…

La muchacha se quedó perpleja.

-¿¡Un… alumno de mi… instituto!? –preguntó asombrada.

-No… No me suena nadie con el cabello dorado… -aseguró repasando mentalmente todas las personas de su instituto.

La chica preguntó la hora y enterándose de que hora era se fue corriendo hacia su instituto.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé; es cortito y es mucho plagio del manga *avergonzada* pero es que no sabía como acortar el primer capítulo y, pues, lo dejé así *sonríe con la mano detrás de la cabeza*; no me matéis por favor…**

**El siguiente capítulo será más largo y espero subirlo muy pronto.**

**Hasta entonces.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Nerytaa metallium.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A. Gracias a Bubu por ser mi primer review (creo que ya se quien eres) *risas***

**A Videl33 por ser mi segunda lectora y quiero avisar a HinataYaoi95 que el próximo capítulo será completamente mío ^^**

**La verdad es que no esperaba que alguien se lo leyera tan pronto y tampoco sabía que clasificación ponerle… Por eso está en "T".**

**Bueno, empiezo el capítulo ya para que se centren. Perdonen de nuevo las faltas de ortografía y el desorden.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La presentación de Gohan.

Videl se sentó encima de la mesa.

-Oye Shapner. Tú no serás el guerrero dorado, ¿verdad?

Ante aquella acusación, todos los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor se giraron para ver al susodicho.

El joven atlético, muy orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo bufó.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas… He estado entrenando en el estadio…

Videl se giró pensativa.

-Oye Videl… -interrumpió sus pensamientos Eliza- ¿Crees que él… Es más fuerte que tu padre?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, un muchacho de camisa a cuadros habló.

-¡No digas tonterías! Videl es la hija de Míster Satán, el hombre que salvó la tierra… ¡No hay nadie en el mundo más fuerte que él! –aseguró intentando ganarse el favor de la chica.

Antes de que Videl pudiese decirle _"eres un pelota"_, entró el profesor obligándola a bajarse de la mesa y sentarse en el asiento. El profesor carraspeó unas cuantas veces para aclararse la garganta y centrar la atención en él. Cuando los murmullos cesaron se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien, os voy a presentar un nuevo alumno; entra y preséntate.

La puerta que se había quedado entornada se abrió y un chico moreno apareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenos días… Me llamo Gohan, Son Gohan –dijo tímidamente.- Encantado…

-¿Gohan? Vaya nombre más raro… -se rió en voz baja uno de ellos.

-El señor Gohan –continuó el profesor- ha superado las pruebas de acceso con las más altas calificaciones; espero que le deis una buena bienvenida.

La clase entera empezó a cuchichear sobre él. Lo que ignoraban es que Gohan podía oírles gracias a su desarrollado oído saiyano.

-Es un empollón, sin ninguna duda…

-Seguramente no podrá ni correr en gimnasia.

-Se le ve muy enclenque.

-Anda… Es muy guapo; justo mi tipo…-dijo alguien en su defensa.

Videl se le quedó mirando.

-Creo que le he visto en alguna parte… -la chica se comía la cabeza intentando recordar dónde le había visto.

Shapner se rió.

-Vaya pinta más rara de niño mimado y empollón… Que ganas tengo de verle en un lugar donde no se necesite la cabeza.

-Siéntate en cualquier sitio libre –le comentó el profesor abriendo el libro para empezar la lección.

-A ver…

Gohan buscaba con la vista un sitio libre hasta que una muchacha eufórica le hacía señas con la mano intentando se silenciosa. El chico caminó hacia ella tomando asiento a su lado.

-Gracias –comentó él.

-Me llamo Eliza y estoy encantada de conocerte y ella es Videl, mi mejor amiga.

Gohan tomó especial atención de la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Eliza. Llevaba dos coletas sumamente familiares.

_¡Pero si es la chica de esta mañana!_ –se sorprendió el joven.- _¡Caramba que pequeño es el mundo!_

-¿Sabes? –continuó la alegre joven -¡El padre de Videl es, ni más ni menos que Míster Satán!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Míster Satán!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Impresionado!? –empezó a mofarse Eliza.

-¿¡Cómo!? Pues no te pareces nada a tu padre…

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una debilucha? –enfureció Videl.

-Nononononononono –movió las manos negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo nervioso.- Lo que quiero decir es que no te pareces en nada a tu padre… Físicamente. Quiero decir, tu padre es de piel más oscura y tiene los ojos oscuros…

"_Y es un completo idiota egocéntrico"_ –pensó recordando a Míster Satán en los juegos de Cell.

-Bueno, haya paz –se cacareó Eliza.-Deberías estarle agradecido. Vivimos gracias a su padre. Todos le respetamos muchísimo.

"_Si supieran que fue un niño quien derrotó a Cell…"_ –suspiró Gohan.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! –dijo espontáneamente Videl.- Tú eres el que estaba en el atraco esta mañana…

-Ahhh… ¿Cuándo apareció el guerrero dorado?-preguntó Eliza.

-¿El guerrero dorado? ¿Quién es ese? –se extrañó Gohan.

-No lo conoces porque acabas de llegar a la ciudad y aún no te has acostumbrado a las noticias y los cotilleos de la gente de la capital. El guerrero dorado es un guerrero que ha aparecido tres veces en los últimos diez días y siempre para defender el bien. Dicen que ese chico de pelo dorado es muy fuerte y ya es famoso en la ciudad, ¿sabes?

_¡Ese soy yo!_ –apretó el lápiz nervioso.- _La segunda vez que vine fue para matricularme y hoy ha sido la tercera… No hubiese aparecido si esta ciudad no atrajera problemas…_

Videl le analizó con la mirada.

-Los testigos me han dicho que el guerrero dorado llevaba la insignia de este instituto; además vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro… Y dicen que el pantalón era marrón… - le vigilaba atentamente.- Seguro que es casualidad pero… Se parecía a ti…

Eliza le dio la razón a su compañera.

El maestro, molesto porque no le dejaban dar bien la clase les llamó la atención amenazándolos con salir afuera de la clase. Los aludidos bajaron el volumen. Shapner rió por lo bajo por las acusaciones de sus compañeras.

-Pero miradle bien… ¿Tiene a caso pinta de guerrero? ¡Pero si ni siquiera es rubio…!

-Tienes razón –sonrió Eliza – Y aunque suene mal… No te veo muy fuerte…

Gohan se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

_Claro que no creo que sea él… -_pensó la chica de coletas levándose el lápiz a los labios mordiéndolo.- _En aquel video antiguo en el que se ve a mi padre luchando con Cell, aparecen unos hombres extraños de cabellos dorados… Aunque mi padre siempre me dice que era un truco…_

-Bueno Gohan, te llamas así, ¿verdad?

-Emm, sí… -afirmó despegando sus ojos del libro.

-¿Cómo haces para venir al instituto? ¿Tienes un piso alquilado, vives con amigos, vienes desde tu casa…?

-Pues… Vengo desde mi casa –sonrió el medio saiyan.

-¿Desde dónde vienes? ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó la joven muy interesada.

-Bueno… Pues vivo en un pequeño pueblo que está situado en la zona 439 del este. Está entre…

La joven procesó esa afirmación muy deprisa y contestó sin darle oportunidad al joven de continuar.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE 439 DEL ESTE!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡PERO SI ESO ESTÁ A MIL KILÓMETROS!

El profesor, cansado de tanta cháchara por parte de sus alumnos tomo una tiza y se la lanzó al origen de la voz dándole a Shapner.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡GUARDAD SILENCIO!

Shapner molesto por lo que había hecho el profesor se frotó la mejilla.

-Tsk… Maldito viejo…

Gohan se rió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Ehh? Nada yo solo…

-No te metas con él Shapner –dijo Videl.- Has de admitir que tuvo su gracia.

-Y cómo… ¿Cómo vienes hasta el instituto todos los días? ¡Pero si hasta con un jet-flyer se tardan cinco horas en llegar hasta aquí! ¡Esas distancias son de locos!

Gohan no tardó en la escapatoria que la amiga de la señorita Satán le había propinado

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso he llegado tarde! –se rió nerviosamente el joven.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin incidentes por lo tanto, el profesor no se molestó en lanzarle más tizas a Shapner.

Después de aquella clase que a todos les parecía eterna, tocaba el descanso. Gohan por su parte se fue prácticamente corriendo para tener un poco de privacidad a la hora de comer. Si le veían ingiriendo la enorme cantidad que normalmente comían los saiyans no iba a tener escapatoria. Mientras, Eliza arrastró literalmente a un lado del pasillo del instituto, en el lado de la cafetería, para sentarse y hablar lejos de oídos ajenos. Sobre todo de los de Shapner.

-¿Qué quieres Eliza? –dijo su amiga sentada en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-¡No me digas que no es un amor!

-¿Quién? –se extrañó Videl.

-Quién va a ser mujer… ¡Está claro! ¡Gohan!

-¿Gohan? –levantó una ceja.

-No me digas que no parece un chico adorable… -aseguró la amiga echando corazoncitos imaginarios por la cabeza.

-Parece un buen chico… Aunque hay algo en él que no me convence…

-¿Es porque está muy delgado? Imagínate que tiene un bonito cuerpo –dijo poniéndose a ella misma corazoncitos en los ojos.

_Está como una cabra…-_pensó Videl aunque no le disgustaba del todo lo que había dicho.

-Nah… Sigue siendo un debilucho… Además tiene pinta de tonto… Se corta mucho como si le diese vergüenza…

-Puede que sea tímido… Además Videl, creo que le has encandilado. No paraba de mirarte…

-Yo creo que más que eso es que lo he incomodado con tanta pregunta… -se ruborizó y giró la cabeza orgullosamente.- Puede que no me dirija la palabra con tanta pregunta…

-Deberías disculparte…

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Él es el sospechoso! –bufó airada la chica.

-Tal vez pero también es nuevo… Dale tiempo para que se adapte…

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a las dos amigas.

-¿Y a qué colegio crees que fue?

-No lo sé… -bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco cansinamente.

Videl se levantó cansada de las tonterías que estaba diciendo su amiga.

-¿Bueno vamos a almorzar o qué? –preguntó Shapner desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-Claro –contestó secamente Videl.

-Que bordes estamos hoy… -se mofó el chico hablándole al aire.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cállate! –contestó ella secamente.

No estaba de humor para tonterías.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Es un poco (pero muuuy poco una página y media más) más largo y ya va tomando más forma.**

**Gracias a bubu por comentar primera (te he pillado Marina *risas*) en mi fic y a Videl33 por poner mi historia como favorita *-***

**Espero no defraudaros…**

**El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo subiré porque quiero acabar las tareas de clase que no he hecho en todo el verano y es un coñazo que te manden deberes cuando las has aprobado todas… Al final siempre lo acabas dejando para lo último… Y tengo que leerme un libro de lectura y hacer un resumen de cada uno de los filósofos que aparecen… Si me matáis ya no sufro *risas*. Aunque he de decir que como dije al principio, va a ser completamente mío y el principio ya lo tengo hecho. Por favor, sed pacientes... *onegai***

**Bueno, dejad vuestros reviews con quejas, ideas, etc. etc. Siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Se despide Nerytaa Metallium.**

**Ciao :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. (Creo que no hace falta que lo repita; todo el mundo lo sabe…)**

**Bueno, bueno… Ni he empezado los deberes… Me sentía con el deber de continuar un poquito más esta historia… Y bueno, los días nublados son mi fuerte y hoy como se ve la sierra "plena de núvols baixos" me encuentro más inspirada. (Mi habitación tiene vistas a las montañas y lo adoro…)**

**Bueno… ¿Empezamos? *sonríe***

* * *

Capítulo 3: Tengo que irme a casa.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades.

-Bueno alumnos –dijo el maestro carraspeando varias veces-, ahora voy a escribir en la pizarra el horario que llevaréis durante unas semanas. Conforme vaya escribiéndolo lo iré borrando así que sed ágiles.

Eliza sacó una hoja de su libreta y la partió en dos. Viendo que con un trozo le sobraba se la ofreció directamente a Gohan.

-¿Quieres? –sonrió.

-Gracias… -ni se inmutó cogiendo el papel.

-Hombre de pocas palabras, ¿eh? –dijo mirándole directamente.

El aludido se ruborizó centrando su atención en el papel y el bolígrafo esperando que su compañera le ignorase aquella subida de presión sanguínea.

-Podrías habérmelo dado a mí… Estoy a falta de folios… -se enfadó Videl.

Unos toques amistosos hicieron que la "coletas" se girase.

-No te preocupes, yo te doy uno mío –le dijo muy galán Shapner con una sonrisa coqueta.

Como si solo le quedasen tres segundos de vida, Videl cogió el folio y lo estampó en la mesa para escribir apretando lo máximo posible el bolígrafo. Todos los de clase ya estaban acostumbrados de cursos pasados a los cambios de humor de la joven Satán cuando era Shapner quién le dirigía la palabra. Todos menos Gohan que se giró extrañado del cambio de humor tan repentino de la chica.

_¡Qué asco de tío…! Como odio cuando me sonríe así…_ –pensó Videl furiosa con la cara enrojecida de rabia.

Shapner empezó a molestarla dándole pequeños empujones con el dedo. Videl le miró con furia pero eso solo hizo que le golpeara un poquito más fuerte.

-Estate quieto… -le susurró.

-No quiero.

-Te lo advierto… Para.

-¿Por qué debería…?

-Porque te lo digo yo.

-¿Y desde cuándo te hago yo caso?

-Shapner. Para.

-No.

-Que pares te digo.

-No quiero.

-Te doy tres segundos.

-Que generosa…

-Tres…

-¿Enserio crees que voy a parar?

-Dos…

-No me hagas reír.

Videl le dio un puñetazo en las costillas que hizo que Shapner cayese entre la mesa y la silla.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué te faltaba el uno y el cero! –le gritó poniéndose de pie.

El profesor, esta vez cogió el borrador y sin pensárselo dos veces lo lanzó hacia atrás dándole en toda la sien a Shapner. Debido al golpe, el egocéntrico joven se sentó automáticamente en la silla.

-Maldito viejo chocho y su afinada puntería… -dijo frotándose la sien enrojecida.

-Señor Shapner… -anunció el profesor sin girarse.

-¡S…SÍ! –exclamó nervioso temiendo que le hubiese oído.

-Venga aquí con el borrador.

Shapner bajo las escaleras y le entregó el borrador al preceptor. Cuando se dispuso a subir de nuevo las escaleras, el maestro le llamó la atención.

-¿Quién ha dicho que suba?-levantó una ceja.

Shapner se quedó petrificado.

-Al pasillo.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Bueno, pero según usted soy un viejo chocho con buena puntería.

La clase entera se rió ante la repetición y el arte con el que el profesor había imitado a Shapner. El joven egocéntrico cerró la puerta tras de sí haciendo que las pareces retumbasen.

_¡Ahí te mueeeraaaaaaaas viejoooooooo!_ –gritó para sus adentros -. _Videl, juro que te conseguiré cueste lo que cueste._

El profesor le dio la espalda a la pizarra.

-Espero que toméis ejemplo y no habléis.

La clase asintió a la vez.

-Oye… -susurró Gohan a Videl – buen golpe.

La muchacha se ruborizó por completo obligándose a apartar la mirada.

-Gra… Gracias… Supongo…

Gohan se sonrojó y siguió copiando el horario. Eliza se acercó al oído de Videl.

-¿Has visto cómo te gusta? –le preguntó provocando que se sonrojara más.

-No me gusta.

-Te parece mono.

-No.

-Cabezota.

-Yo no soy… Puede que me caiga simpático…

-Eso me basta de momento –sonrió.

Videl apretó nerviosa el bolígrafo más fuerte de lo corriente provocando que la carcasa de cristal se rompiera clavándosela en los dedos. Eliza al ver esto dio un gritito.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó muy preocupada.

-Tranquila… Solo necesito ir al baño… Profesor…

-¿Sí, señorita Videl? ¿Hay algo que no entiende?

-No es eso… ¿Puedo ir al baño un momento a lavarme las manos? –dijo levantando la mano en poco ensangrentada.

El profesor dio un respingo.

-Claro que sí… Tómese su tiempo…

Videl se levantó y pasó por el lado de Gohan para bajar las escaleras. El chico se fijó en los diminutos cortes que adornaban sus dedos y se preguntó por qué se ponía tan nervioso al ver sangre en su mano.

La chica en vez de ir a la enfermería, corrió al baño. Primero se lavó las manos con agua para poder ver los cristalitos. Con la destreza equivalente a la de un pato y con las pocas uñas que tenía intentó quitarse los cristales pero no lo logró; es más, se los clavó más internos en la carne Suspirando agobiada decidió no ir a la enfermería. El chico que había ahí le conocía y siempre le hacía daño cuando se hacía alguna herida. Salió del aseo hacia su taquilla para coger unas vendas que siempre guardaba "por si acaso". Se vendó los dedos y parte de la mano, cosa que parecía haber sido hecho por una estudiante de primer curso de primaria. La joven volvió a la clase y nuevamente pasando al lado de Gohan (que nuevamente se quedó mirando) se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que sí –mintió.

La chica fue a coger un boli pero unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas le daban en la base de las yemas cada vez que la joven intentaba apretar un poco el boli debido a que los cristalitos le dañaban los dedos. Al final se quedó ahí, sin poder hacer nada, mirando como los demás tomaban apuntes de la última clase. Al acabar la clase, Videl con ganas de ir a casa con sus sirvientas para que le quitasen los cristalitos estaba guardando las cosas cuando Gohan se le acercó.

-Te espero fuera de clase, Videl… -le sonrió su amiga con un guiño. Cuando se fue no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse.

-¿Me dejas un momento tu mano? –pregunto el joven muy cortado.

-¿Para qué? –dijo ella de mala gana.

Al final acabó rindiéndose a la cara de pena que le puso el joven. Ambos se sentaron y el chico empezó a quitarle las vendas lentamente con suavidad. Tanteó los dedos en busca de los cristalitos y cuando la cara de Videl cambió supo que había encontrado uno. Con una destreza increíble y unos movimientos veloces, el muchacho fue capaz de quitarle todos los cristalitos de los dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cogiéndole de la mano mientras la cara de la chica se ponía cada vez más roja. Como si fuera un impulso se levantó soltándole bruscamente la mano.

-¡Pe… perdona! ¡N… No era mi intención! –tartamudeó muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes… -suspiró sonrojada.

-Esto… Toma… -le entregó un papel con borrones de tinta –he acabado tu horario pensando que no ibas a poder escribir después –dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

La chica aceptó el papel y ambos se despidieron muy avergonzados.

Antes de salir, Videl intentó no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Le había cogido de la mano, ¿y qué? Sus amigos también lo hacían. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. No se sintió como el que la tocase fuera un amigo. Aún notaba el calor de su mano sobre la suya.

_Cálmate… O Eliza te preguntará hasta el segundo exacto de tu nacimiento…_-se intentó auto calmar mientras salía por la puerta para ser arrollada por Eliza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la chica emocionada.

-Es un amor… -confesó Videl.

-Te gusta… -canturreó ella.

-¡No me gusta! ¡Simplemente es un amor porque me ayudó a quitarme los malditos trocitos de cristal que se me habían quedado dentro!

-Ajá… ¿Y qué más? –deseaba que su amiga le contara todas y cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Literalmente? Me dio mi horario… Acabado.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿De qué te sorprendes tanto?

Asombrada, la muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Pero si… No le he visto moverse del sitio…

-¿No se lo has dado tú?

-No…

-A lo mejor te ha pillado despistada cuando lo ha cogido…

-Puede ser… Pero… Aquí está pasando algo muy raro…

Videl puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ahora intentas decirme que tú piensas que él es el raro? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No sé qué pensar Videl… -se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto de silencio.

* * *

El joven se apresuró a que nadie le viese para salir de la escuela.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, bicho raro? –preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó a Shapner.

-De ti no quiero nada.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó extrañado.

-Quiero que te apartes de Videl.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira niño… Llevo intentando ligármela desde que tengo uso de razón y un niño mimado como tú no me la va a quitar –dijo seriamente.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad que puede que a ella tú no le gustes? Quizás no eres su tipo… -le contestó inocentemente.

-¿Vas a darme tú clases de cómo ligarme a una mujer? ¿¡Tú… Con esas pintas!? –rió.

_No… Claro que no… _

-No sé si sabes que la reina del instituto en artes marciales es Videl y por consiguiente, yo soy el rey. Nunca vas a poder superarme…

_¿Superar? ¿A un humano corriente? Claro que no… Si los saiyans somos muy débiles_- pensó irónicamente.

-Aunque bueno, te daré una oportunidad de fracasar estrepitosamente delante de ella. Si logras derrotarme dentro de unos meses te concederé el honor de salir con ella una vez –sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tú derecho sobre ella? –preguntó molesto por ver como hablaba de ella tratándola como si fuera un objeto.

-¿Vas a rechazar mi propuesta?

-No. Por supuesto que no –sonrió igual que Shapner.

_Ten por seguro que podría vencerte aquí y ahora._

_Ya verás cómo vas a quedarte… Niño de mamá… Vas a avergonzarte delante de todos._

-Me voy a mi casa…

-Cuidado no te caigas que la calle está seca –dijo irónicamente.

_¡Piérdete!_ –pensó Gohan mientras se alejaba enfadado rezando por no girarse y darle una buena paliza al chulo playa de Shapner. Llamó a Kinton y se fue a su casa. Su hermano estaría esperándole. Al fin y al cabo; se lo había prometido.

Bueno; aquí el tercer capítulo…

* * *

**Este es un poco rollo, lo admito, pero… Ni he tocado los deberes por escribir *risa avergonzada*.**

**Todo por culpa de que estaba nublado y ahora por la noche ha empezado a llover… Y me encanta escribir cuando llueve *-***

**Gracias a todos los que estáis comentando TT^TT me animáis a seguir intentándolo… (Y alguien me lee desde Argentina *-* Graciaaas ^^)**

**Por cierto, quiero haceros una pregunta… Si Gohan se cayera desde un quinto piso… ¿Le pasaría algo?**

**Me despido que dentro de nada hacen Dragon Ball Z y tengo que grabarlo (posiblemente aparece Trunks y tengo que saber como dibujarlo en papel... Es tan... Adorable *-*).**

**Bueno, ahora si que intentaré hacer los deberes para tener tiempo para escribir…**

**Muchas gracias a todos **

**Hasta dentro de poco (pacieeencia).**

**Adiós :3**


End file.
